mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 48
The Mafia Gazette Issue 48 For All The News That Is News Tuesday 1st November 'TABLOID EDITOR GUNNED DOWN ' Editor of the Tabloid News and Made Man, Mr_Pickles was gunned down last night in a brutally cold attack as he put the finishing touches to a speech he was preparing to give to the awards ceremony. Pickles was one of the oldest and most respected members of our society both for his work as the editor of the Tabloid news, but also for his outspoken views which he was never afraid to share, his charm, wit and intelligence and unfailing love for the ladies. His death is a sad loss to the community as a whole and we at the Gazette will miss him more than most for the friendly rivalry that went on between the two editors. There were allegations that the Gazette Editor may have been behind the killing, which came shortly after his affirmation that any publicity about yesterday’s arrest of CarmelaDeAngelis would be spread through the Tabloid News. It has since been discovered that the killing was a paid for hit, taken by the WildBoyz and paid for by an anonymous source. The undisclosed sum was said to run into seven figures making this the highest hit killing so far in the public domain. Many attended the funeral, with several people not realising that Pickles was a Made Man and had his own family. The killer, Dalton, contacted the newspaper and confessed that he had done the kill as a paid hit. The person behind the hit will remain anonymous, but the killer has claimed it in the name of the WildBoyz who, claimed Dalton, took the seven-figure hit before anyone else could and made a killing in more ways than one. Pickles will be sorely missed by all, particularly those of us here at the Gazette offices who held him in such high regard both professionally and personally. 'ALLEGED CONTRACT ON KISS_THIS FOR $2MILLION ' An anonymous Contractor has allegedly placed a hit of $2 million on the head of Kiss_This. A note was received at the Gazette offices outlining the alleged contract and the reasons behind it, but as it came from an anonymous source, the contents remain allegations and cannot be confirmed as factual. The letter read as follows: "This is an anonymous warning to Kiss_This. There is no room in this world for a leading female Mafioso. You will soon die. You have let your status get to your head beyond your imagination. You have been leading a life of lies & the trails you have left have caught up with you. You have supplied guns to people that have no respect for this thing of ours. You try & become allies with the same people that you are helping get killed. You sign off when you get shot at because you are a coward. You have all these pathetic males protecting you, just because you are a female. They are males who have no female companionship in real life, so they turn to you for emotional support. In return you get them to protect you. You have let your status get to your head, and now, your head will be blown off.” A reward of two million was then announced in the letter to whomever killed Kiss_This within a week, after which time, the reward would drop to one million. This remains an unconfirmed reward as the person responsible for the note has yet to contact the newspaper to verify the contents. The reward is to apparently be paid through a third party, although it is still unclear who this will be. It is speculated that this hit and the one on Pickles are from the same source, although this remains unconfirmed. 'GAZETTE EDITOR STILL UNDER SUSPICION ' Despite several hours of questioning and another stint in police custody earlier today, no charges have been issued against CarmelaDeAngelis following the allegations yesterday of her being involved in nefarious activities. The allegations continued overnight with the speculation that she had something to do with the death of Mr_Pickles and mails received at the Gazette offices stating that others in the community believed the statement made by DanKjnr. Carmela has met with open hostility in the streets, but has also received a lot of support from those who know her. The police however have continued their search for proof of illegal activities and questioned Carmela for another three hours today without getting any more proof of anything illegal going on. Many in the community commented on the allegations with BarbieDahl claiming that the only thing she could see the Gazette as a cover for would be a ladies sewing circle. Others have also added their support, with Jill_Sinclair, occasional column writer for the Gazette calling the allegations “revolting”, Venom_Vixen asking that the Gazette team be left alone to continue providing their service to the community, and Rocco, ex-bodyguard to Furio-Giunta, late husband of the editor called the idea “laughable”. Unfortunately, the allegations have had a negative effect on the Gazette, with some not wishing to be associated with writing for the newspaper in case they are seen as part of the alleged gang. The Gazette would still like to recruit more writers to enable a full issue to be published every day, however in the current climate, recruitment will be difficult in the extreme. Even if the wages were raised, it is doubtful that most could be tempted to become writers. The investigations by the police are continuing despite the editor’s continued protestations of innocence. If the allegations continue, it is possible that the originator of the scandalous comments will be sued for defamation of character by Carmela. 'LETTERS PAGE ' If you have any views or opinions you would like to see in the Gazette, please write in your letters to the Gazette Offices in Chicago. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to CarmelaDeAngelis at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. 02:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ** Horse Sale ** Some very, very high earners! Deals offered on multiple purchases! No Reasonable offers refused! MobMail JohnDavidson2 for further details! 1 Muddy Maniac $575,000 2 Bitter Fish $845,000 (Very high earning horse) 3 Stormy Snake $1,000,000(Very high earning horse) 4 Silent Thief $550,000 5 Sexy Chick $800,000 (Very high earning horse) 6 Retarded Me $400,000 7 Modern Power $610,000 8 Famous Flyer $1,250,000(Very, very good earner) 9 Thirsty Victory $400,000 (An up and comer) 10 Undercover Bastard $400,000 02:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact CarmelaDeAngelis, Editor of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the newsstand. '